


(Art) you only feel one emotion at a time

by bobbersbme



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fanart, M/M, depictions of violence, otlgiftexchange2020, see fanfiction connected for full potential tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28214655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbersbme/pseuds/bobbersbme
Summary: Official Thiam Library Holiday Gift Exchange!Made for likelightninginabottle this fanart series was inspired by her wonderful work you only feel one emotion at a time.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 46
Kudos: 38
Collections: Thiam Holiday Gift Exchange 2020





	1. Cover & Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [likelightninginabottle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/likelightninginabottle/gifts).
  * Inspired by [you only feel one emotion at a time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26937580) by [likelightninginabottle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/likelightninginabottle/pseuds/likelightninginabottle). 



> So, as mentioned in the summary, this is fanart, so far its a cover image with separate pieces for each chapter written so far. 
> 
> This is actually the first time I've made fanart for a fic, I intended to write from a prompt for the exchange, but then reading the fic, I was inspired before I even finished the first chapter. Admittedly, the first chapter's image isn't the same as my idea, but that's because the style morphed as I continued to read.
> 
> I hope you enjoy her fic as much as I do, and this as much as I enjoyed making them!


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The new chapter is INTENSE, and I'm finding it hard to edit image ideas, as you can see... so... yea lol.
> 
> Either you love this story as much as I do & soak it all in, or, just enjoy lol.


End file.
